


Artwork: A Seed in Barren Lands

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: marvel_bang, F/M, artwork, big bang artwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Lizardbeth's A Seed in Barren Lands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fenrir and Týr

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Seed In Barren Lands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042529) by [Lizardbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth). 



> I apologise for the rushed quality of these. There wasn't much time to get them done, and I wasn't able to do everything I would have liked to. I'll be uploading the pieces over the course of the day, so watch out for that.
> 
> Images should be working now. Sorry, didn't realise they were down.

  
[](http://imgur.com/tQWcsme)


	2. Loki and Sif

[](http://imgur.com/JP9CgcD)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Seed In Barren Lands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042529) by [Lizardbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth)




End file.
